Thirty Minutes
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Yaoi NejiShika. Anbu and Akatsuki send two of their employers out on a Mission to stop Orochimaru, someone who could create trouble for both organizations. When in their situation, you have to remember that you're not fighting with each other.


NejiShika

NejiShika

Thirty Minutes

Chapter one: Introductions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

INTRODUCTION: Of when we were little

The two laughed as the spun round in the field, long brown hair twirling round them both. Both dark and light eyes sparkling with childish mirth. The sound of the young giggles and laughter would spark one's heart, holding hands and spinning in circles. The long grass would brush seeds onto their legs and shorts, but they didn't care. The more the whirled around in the same plot of grass, the more it stuck to the floor. There was a line where they'd walked; making patterns in other places where they'd ran.

One let out a yelp as he fell, pulling the other down with him. They lay there for a while, watching the clouds pass by. The taller one leaned over to the other, kissing his cheek innocently, getting a grin and a small blush.

"Shika-chan," he sang the other giggling. "I love yoo!"

"Neji-kun! I love yoo too!"

One was four and one was three, though the elder had longer hair. White eyes gleamed with joy as the onyx eyes slipped closed. There were some loud shouts and he sprang up, turning to see his father calling him. Leaning down and planting a kiss on his friend's forehead, he got up and ran to meet his parent.

The smaller boy snored lightly and rolled over so that he could curl up into a ball.

Of course, you never remember things like that when you're so young.

--

PART TWO: Shikamaru Nara.

Nara Shikamaru: part of the elite Akatsuki force: assassin. Well, soon to be assassin. At the moment, he was a mere thief, though a very good one at that. He was currently trying to steel a ring from another thief. They got given jobs to be carried out and you would risk your life to complete it, but not go as far as dying. If you died, you probably weren't worth it anyway. It was better to come back alive from a failed mission than found dead.

He aimed the rifle at his target, closing one eye to concentrate. The man was moving pretty quickly. Obviously, not quickly enough as when the noisy shot rang through the air, he didn't even have time to turn around. Jumping down from his point, Shikamaru walked to the man and searched him, finding the ring in his trouser pocket, and then stood and walked away. His gun was hidden under his rather large coat, hat tipped down somewhat. He reached a van and opened the door, sighing and leaning back into the chair.

"You didn't take long," the other pointed out. He looked up and smirked at the older man.

"When do I not?" he asked. The older man snorted and started the car, tugging the straw hat off his companions head. "Get rid of this, what if someone sees you through the window?"

"Sorry Itachi-sempai," the other sang sarcastically, taking it off anyway. The hat was thrown into the back, followed by the coat, and then some special gloves. "I got it."

"As expected from a Nara," the man turned a corner. "You might become another king of thieves."

"Yeah right, I don't aim to follow on in my dad's footsteps."

"Of course, you want to be an assassin, don't you … you do know that's more work," Itachi teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that lazy," Shikamaru replied. The driver pulled to a stop and got out the vehicle. "You should be glad; I want to be just like you, Itachi-sempai!" Shikamaru joked.

"Yeah, sure you do," the two walked down the street. "Just like how Naruto-kun wants to go on a ramen diet."

"So, when do you think the boss is going to move me?" Itachi rubbed his chin in thought.

"Nara's are known for their skills at steeling…though, one way or another, you always manage to kill your target." Shikamaru grinned at the man's words. "Look, we're here."

The two walked into the basement of a garage. Many boxes were lying around here and there, and one particular box was moving slightly. Itachi walked to it and opened it, pulling a man out. His hands were tied and his mouth was covered, eyes unnaturally wide in fear. Suddenly, a wiz of orange and black tackled Shikamaru, letting out a shout.

"Shikamaru, you're back!" Itachi rolled his eyes at the young boys on the floor as he tied a cloth round the hostage's eyes. Shikamaru pushed his friend off him and stood.

"Yeah, though after that I don't know if no bones are broken," he looked at the blond, blue eyes sparkling and tanned cheeks lifted with the grin. "How are things?"

"They're good, we got a new batch of cars the other day, very fast ones, and Kiba's installing something's into them."

"Useless things no doubt," Shikamaru noted.

"It's proven that music can calm, excite, and change your mood despite the situation: that big ass stereo is going to be really useful!"

"Naruto-kun, can you check my van? I think water got into the engine."

"Yeah, I'd give you a hug, but you're holding someone hostage, so I'll give it to you later!" Itachi chuckled and nodded.

The three of them headed towards a door in the far corner of the room, opening it to see many people sat at computers. Each section of the room was labelled a different thing: 'mechanics' 'weaponry' 'mission requests' and 'mission complete'. Naruto waved at the two and ran off to the mechanics, ready to ask about Itachi's van, and the others walked over to submit their competed mission reports and valuables.

A man with silver hair looked up at the two, an eye patch on one eye and a mask covering half his face. A lazy black eye took in the two: one with a hostage and one with a small ring bag. Though you couldn't see he was smiling, the look in his eye was joyful.

"Itachi, Shikamaru, finished already I see," he said. His voice was willed with mirth, yet it was smooth.

Itachi smirked. "Of course, did you expect it to take any longer?" he purred.

"No, that would be the same as doubting you; I'm not that stupid to doubt an Uchiha."

"Kakashi, are you going to take this, or should I leave you two alone?" Shikamaru asked, holding up the small bag. The eldest man took it and nodded thankfully, giving him a work paper.

"Fill this in, I'll take this to the Leader for you," he said. Shikamaru nodded and walked off to a different place. He opened another door into a room full of long tables, people sitting all over, some eating and some just chatting. The Nara boy sat at one table on his own and started to fill in his form. As soon as he had started a auburn haired boy sat with him, a tray of food in front of him, chips in the centre and ketchup in a small dish.

"What some?" he asked, starting to munch on the food.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway…" he said, new companion nodding.

"Did you hear what the Leader was planning to do?" Shikamaru shook his head. "They plan on teaming up with an Anbu to try infiltrate Orochimaru's place; they say he's up to something…"

"Chouji…where do you get this stuff?" Chouji grinned at his friend.

"People, like Naruto."

"Where does Naruto get this stuff?"

"You know, Itachi and the other high ranking members love him, they tell him all sorts!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. So, do you know who they're planning on sending?"

"I think it's someone from your rank," Shikamaru paused and gaped at his friend. "I know, I thought they'd send Itachi in all honesty, but it'll be a cooperative mission, so they don't want to send someone who already has a partner, all the people from Itachi's rank have partners."

"My goodness…"

"Shikamaru, you don't have a partner, do you?"

"No, I don't…"

"Well then, this could be your chance for a promotion!" the Nara nodded sceptically. "Think about it; they'll send someone who they think could kill and most people from your rank don't do the assassin's job…you might do it!"

"I don't know…" he said. "I mean, I'm not actually an assassin, and Itachi said that it's more likely that they'll want to keep their youngest Nara in the thieving business…"

"Well, we can hope, right?" Shikamaru nodded. A blonde girl came up to them and sat, stealing one of Chouji's chips and grinned.

"You're back!" she exclaimed to Shikamaru, who nodded. "That was quick, you almost done with that, we were all thinking of going out to eat."

"Yeah, I'm almost done Ino, hold on…"

Chouji turned to the girl. "You're not on a diet again, are you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course, got to keep my tummy flat!" she said, poking herself. Shikamaru put his pen down and walked told his two friends to wait, going back into the room with four sections. He walked back over to Kakashi's desk and put the paper on the table, getting ready to leave.

"Shikamaru, wait a moment, the Leader wants to see you…" he said, beckoning the boy over. Was it about the mission?

He followed Kakashi into a back room, an orange haired man sat in a chair scribbling on some paper. He looked up, eyes piercing Shikamaru's skull. Kakashi steered the boy to a chair and patted his shoulder.

"Ah, Shikamaru Nara, I wanted to ask you a favour…" he started. Shikamaru nodded stiffly, Kakashi leaving the room. "Well, you've had a general success rate of 95 at the moment, and I thought, would you like to take it up by a few percent?"

"Yes sir, that would be nice…"

"Well, there is this one mission that would be great for you to improve on your strategies and quick thinking, as you'll have never worked with this person before, so I presume." Shikamaru's heart beat quickened slightly: it was the mission Chouji had been talking about, the mission that might get him promoted.

"What do you think?"

"That would be lovely, sir."

"Good, if you go to the mission requests and ask for it, they'll give it to you. Here is the slip to hand in for it," he passed Shikamaru a thin piece of paper. "You'll have no doubt heard of it from Naruto already."

Shikamaru grinned sheepishly. "Yes sir, I think I did…"

"Well then, not too much of a problem. I hope it's not too troublesome for you."

"Thank you, sir."

The orange haired man dismissed the younger boy, who went straight to the Mission Request desk and handed in the form. The blond behind the counter grinned up at his friend.

"Wow, Shikamaru getting the big jobs, huh?" the black cloak with red clouds was slightly too big for him, and his blond hair trailed down to his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm hoping for that promotion that was going," he replied. "Deidara, I never knew you did the boring jobs."

The blond scoffed. "Yeah, it sucks, Sasori-dono was sent on some single person mission and I have been reduced to desk work. Oh woe is me!" he lifted his hand to his forehead dramatically. "But I'm sure I'll live."

"I'm sure you will," Deidara fished out a file and handed it to Shikamaru.

"Now, we don't know who your partner is, so you'll have to wait for that, but I think he- or she is around your age…" Deidara trailed off, eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Dei, I'm going on a mission to get a promotion, not a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or anything of the sort," the blond groaned at Shikamaru's words.

"But Shika, you haven't even thought of finding someone yet, you'll end up old an alone and-"

"I'm only in university; it's not that big of a deal."

Deidara shook his head. "It so is! Me and Sasori-danna had decided to settle down when we got into university!" Shikamaru stole the file from the blond's hands and hit him over the head.

"I'm not you," he stated before walking off to the diner hall.

He walked back to see his two friends at the same table he'd left. He smirked at the look on Ino's face when he slapped the file on the table. A large 'S-RANK' was written on the front. She gaped at it, mouth wide open. Chouji grinned.

"Careful Ino, something might fly into your mouth and break your diet," he said. The girl snapped her mouth shut.

"Well done Shika!" Chouji exclaimed. The Nara nodded and looked at the clock.

"I'm going to have to go, I have a lecture and I can't miss it," he said, excusing himself. Grabbing the file, he ran out, asking to borrow Itachi's bag and heading to the buss stop.

--

PART THREE: Neji Hyuuga.

"I'm telling you, if it's not someone your own age, I'll be damned."

"I'm not looking for a date; I'm looking for a challenge."

"Neji, why can't you just take the fact that you're stuck here? You can't get out; you're a Hyuuga, a branch member, tied down to the Anbu: you're not going anywhere!"

The brunet glared at his friend. "Please Sasuke, save it. I'll find a way to get out this mess and redeem myself…"

"How do you plan on doing that?" the blue haired boy asked.

"I don't know I'll move to the mountains, become a monk, fuck knows what!"

"I don't think monks swear," Neji rolled his eyes at the amusement in his friend's voice.

The Hyuuga yelped as he collided with something while turning the corner. Books and folders flew everywhere, a bag falling next to him. He winced and rubbed his butt from his fall and started to collect his things.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going…" the person said, dark eyes meeting Neji's. Neji growled in the back of his throat.

"Go figure," he stood, towering over the boy. There was an annoyed expression on his face, and he looked about a year younger than Neji. Maybe in Sasuke's year.

"Asshole."

Neji glared as hard as he could. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," the boy stood, brushing himself down. The two stood there for a moment before the younger one sighed. "Such a _pleasure _meeting you, we should do it again sometime…" he said before walking passed them to the lecture room.

Neji turned to Sasuke. "Do you know him?"

"Eh," Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he's Shikamaru…don't know his second name," it wasn't uncommon to not know people's surnames these days. Neji made his way to the bathrooms, blinking furiously.

"Contacts?"

"Yeah, they're a pain in the ass."

"Well, not everyone these days have whi-"

Neji covered Sasuke's mouth. "My eye colour is _blue_, is it not?" the onyx eyes of Sasuke's met the fake blue of Neji's.

"It is."

"Good, now, I need to put some eye-drops in."

--

PART FOUR: Meeting.

Shikamaru winced as his alarm clock sounded, making him peel his face from his pillow and glare at the blinking red lights that read '5:30'. Far too early in the morning for him, but that's what you get when you accept such a big mission. Clambering over the wooden bed he stumbled to his closet, grabbing his things for the day and changing, picking up the large duffle bag he'd be taking with him and a rucksack.

When he stepped out the door he was greeted by one of his roommates: Gaara. The redhead never really slept late, and he never went to be early. The insomnia rings around his eyes proved that. Green eyes squinted a little and the boy looked like he'd just woken up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going on holiday for a while; Naruto's taking me to the airport…" Naruto was his other roommate, the one in the far room making a lot of noise. The two started blankly at the door before it was flung open, revealing a messy orange clad teen with a bag.

"Why do you have a bag, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

The blond grinned. "Don't worry, Gaara! I'll be back later; I just have to drop some things off at Sasuke's house!" the redhead smirked. "N-Not like t-that! Gaara! You're picking up habits from Kiba!"

"So?"

"It's annoying!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Shall we go?" he asked, clapping his hands. Naruto nodded with a grin and set off to the front door.

Getting to the base was no trouble, as Naruto had Itachi's newly repaired van to drive there. They worked their way round the old office building to the back, climbing the fire-escape route to the top of the building. Waiting for them was a rather big helicopter. Shikamaru yawned a bit while Naruto went to knock the redhead off his feet.

"Sasori-sempai!" he exclaimed, beaming away. Sasori smiled lightly.

"Morning, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks! A bit tired…what about you?"

The redhead nodded. "I'm fine thanks," he moved his dark goggles from his face to his head, small red lines around his eyes. He waved Shikamaru closer and patted the metal vehicle with one, gloved hand.

"This is what you'll be getting to the first island with. From there you meet your partner and get a ferry or boat to the second island. That's where Orochomaru's meant to be," Sasori picked up a large duffle bag. "These are weapons you might need. You can't take them all the way I doubt, but you can try smuggle a few things on. Your main aim is to find out what Orochimaru's doing and- if possible, put a stop to it."

Shikamaru smirked. "Sounds very typically-movie like."

"Well," Sasori took off his gloves and slapped them on the floor. "I see many of them. If you want a promotion, get used to it."

Naruto saluted his elder playfully, while Shikamaru said his thanks and goodbyes. Sasori wished them luck and took his tool box to the door where Deidara was waiting. They climbed in and looked to the driver's seat. Naruto grinned and waved.

"Good morning Itachi-sempai! Kakashi-sensei!" the blond said happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Itachi replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks! What about you?"

Itachi nodded mutely and Kakashi took over. "Morning Naruto, Shikamaru."

"Morning!" they chorused, Naruto's reasonably brighter than Shikamaru's.

"We'll be dropping you off at the island where Shikamaru catches a boat."

Shikamaru cut in. "A big one or a small one?"

"What does it matter?"

"Big ones are easier to sleep in."

Kakashi let out a sigh. "I don't know, you'll decide that with your partner when you get there…" Shikamaru nodded. He hoped his partner was nice to him.

The trip wasn't too long. Only about an hour, which is short compared to what he heard it should be. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped out the plane and started to the ground. The wind rushing against their faces and bodies, piercing their skin. Pulling on the chord they slowed down miraculously quickly, black and red filling the sky with the trade mark Akatsuki sign. Black with red clouds.

As soon as they hit the ground their parachutes were off and their coats and hats were on, walking forward to where their meeting point was.

Two figures clad in white were standing there. One with a snake mask, half hidden by the hood, one with a bird mask, its beak clear. The one with the snake mask pulled his hood down, getting a word from his friend.

_That chicken-butt hair…where have I seen that before? _

Naruto pulled his own hat off, grinning and waving. Shikamaru frowned at this.

"Naruto, you don't need to…"

"Relax! Don't you recognize him yet?" as the snake mask was pulled off; dark eyes were visible against the pale face. Shikamaru's eye widened a fraction.

"Sasuke?" he asked himself, his frown growing. "Sasuke…Naruto, why do I have a bad feeling?"

"Sasuke!" the blond called.

"Hey dobe," the boy said with a smirk as they met. Shikamaru looked at the still masked figure, and then back at Sasuke.

The snake shook his head. "I'm not your partner, Neji is."

_Neji…Neji…gosh, my head's not working right today…_

The bird mask was shifted up with the use of the beak, hood falling down in the process. Dark brown hair was tied in a messy, loose bun that was unravelled to show long hair that reached the man's knees.

"I know you," Shikamaru said. "You're that asshole I bumped into the other day!"

Neji growled a little. "Gee, nice to know I'm remembered. You're that retard that bumped into me."

"Shikamaru," Naruto cut in, making the two turn to him. "Neji normally works alone too, so you guys are going to have to try-"

"Extra hard, yeah, I know Naruto," Shikamaru said. The blond grinned his classic grin.

"Well then, we'll leave you two to socialize a bit," Sasuke said. "You do need to work together for the next few weeks after all."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Later, Shikamaru, Neji!" and they were gone.

Neji glared at Shikamaru, his blue contacts in and his hair in a loose ponytail. The younger boy yawned.

"I'm tired…is there no where to rest around here?"

Neji scoffed. "The boat leaves in ten minutes, get used to it. I don't tolerate laziness."

Shikamaru glared back. "And I'm tired, get used to it. I don't tolerate bastard-ness- oh wait! I guess I'll have to!"

"What's your name anyway?" Shikamaru blinked dumbly. "You know, what do I address you by?"

"Shikamaru."

"What, no surname?"

"Isn't it rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself first?"

"Hyuuga Neji. You call me by my surname."

Shikamaru nodded, satisfied. "Nara Shikamaru, nice to know we're on the same status."

Neji paused a little. "I'm the trained assassin here."

"Yeah, so?" Shikamaru shrugged. "We're still classified in the same ranking. Especially as I know how to use a gun. _Well _might I add?"

Neji nodded and looked at his bullet-proof watch. "We best go, got your stuff? Good. Hurry up."

"Who died and made you king…"

--

PART SIX: Boats.

Neji was steering the boat, while Shikamaru was lying on a bleacher, watching the clouds. The Hyuuga looked at his new partner and raised a brow.

"You really are lazy."

"Way to go, point out the obvious."

Neji scowled. "Excuse me?"

Shikamaru sat up a little and looked at his companion. "What?"

"I didn't…never mind."

"Ah," it clicked. "You're not Japanese?"

Neji was shocked to say the least. "How did you…"

"You didn't get what I said, right? You're obviously not Japanese…and I see a little bit of a Chinese collar under your coat, so I'm guessing you're Chinese?"

"Korean."

"Close enough."

Neji had to admit, it was. "Korea and China are two different countries."

"Sorry if I offended you."

The weirdest thing for Neji was that he _sounded _like he was sorry, but didn't _look _at all sorry. The rest of the trip was in silence, both thinking, and dreading, the next few weeks.

--

Kitty: -looks down shamefully- I'm sorry…I couldn't help make another one that's like … four fiction that I have to do. T.T I might have to put one on hiatus. Damn exams.

Review O it's different to my normal work … well, a little different anyway. I wanted to try something a little more serious. You know me though, I'll never avoid the humour XD

I like the idea of Neji being Korean 3 I dunno why. It just came to me. I thought 'let's make him foreign. Let's make him Chinese…NO! Let's make him KOREAN XDD'

Hope you liked it! R+R

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview – Chapter two: travellers.

"What about here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"God Neji, pick a hotel already!"

"They're all … ugly."


End file.
